


Forever - One Shot

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Forever - One Shot

Returning from Pete’s World, the Doctor held Rose close as she cried. It was their final trip before the void closed and there was no returning, not even to visit. It had taken months, years really, to get to this point, but they had painstakingly closed each gap until only one small sliver connecting Pete's World with his - theirs - remained.

The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's torso, feeling her tears soaking into his jacket. He was seized with the paralyzing fear that she was regretting this. Perhaps regretting them. It was the most unthinkable thought, but he couldn't help entertaining it, if only for a moment. 

The original plan had been for them to close the gap the moment the TARDIS dematerialized and he glanced at the console. From this angle he could just reach the needed button, but when he inched towards it she tipped her head back to glare at him and he subsided at once. After all, she was the axis on which his world spun and it was her family they had just left forever - they would do this her way.

He shifted on the seat until he was more comfortable, one hand cradling her shoulder and the other stroking her back gently. His thoughts raced as he second-guessed himself, second-guessed her, guessed that she was second-guessing herself - his mind whirling until he felt her small hand creep up to rest on his cheek.

"Please stop thinking so loudly," she whispered, her words broken by her raw throat. "I love my family, will always love them. But I made my choice - a long time ago - and I'm never leaving you. We can have forever now, but you need to give me time to mourn, okay?"

He nodded eagerly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He was willing to wait as long as it took; after all, they only had forever.


End file.
